


Indispensable

by Aynde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Jaehee manages to cut right to the heart of the matter. Literally and figuratively.





	

You look at the picture Jaehee sent and sigh longingly. Now this wasn’t fair. Why did Jaehee get to be drunk for this conversation? Hadn’t you been sober for this Yoosung-Rika conundrum for long enough?

That doesn’t stop your fingers from swiping by rote... _I want to heal him_ , you tell Jaehee. You’ve been saying this for the past three days, and it was true. 

It started when you heard Yoosung’s voice. It was bright and earnest with that sad, sad note he covered with stars and glitter. He made your heart ache and lips smile.

Then, learning more about him - hiding himself in his addiction to a videogame, to give himself momentary happiness in depression - what a waste of potential, he could be anything he wanted to be with that compassion and energy.

You glance down. Jaehee was still typing. All the members of the RFA were long winded. That was okay, because you liked listening best anyway.

**_Just as no one can replace you._ **

You stop breathing.

You’d felt flattered and emboldened by Zen’s defense of you, even as it had angered Yoosung. You were grateful to Jumin and 707 for taking this situation so seriously.

With five words, Jaehee Kang pierced your heart and made you feel like you could cry.

Days of stress bleed away. You might as well be as drunk as Jaehee now, filled with giddiness and relief. You feel like yourself again, and not just someone in Rika’s shoes.

_(The conversation turns back to Yoosung and Rika. You’re more determined than ever to make things work, and ignore a curious pang of what-might-have-been.)_

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I hate second person perspective. I was taught growing up that it was the least important perspective and therefore I have zero practice at it. Accordingly, my next MM fic will be third person or by the gods I will scream.


End file.
